


Timestamp: Danno's Bump

by Cattraine



Series: Danno's Bump 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Mpreg, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaned his forehead against Danny’s and took a deep, shaky breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Danno's Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from evildiorama): Danno’s Bump timestamp. After Danno wakes up in the hospital/fussy Steve.

Danny woke sluggishly. His mouth tasted as though someone had stuffed a wool sock in it and taped it shut for a month, and his eyelids felt glued together. He winced at the bright light from the window when he tried to open them and tried to roll over to escape it, groaning in pain when his body refused to obey. Instantly, a large, familiar hand was cupping his face and patting it gently.

“Danno? Come on Baby, I need you to wake up for me, now. Come on, D!”

Danny grunted irritably in response. Couldn’t Steve see that he was trying to sleep in? It was Saturday, wasn’t it? Super SEAL could just make his own damned breakfast for a change. Warm lips ghosted over his face and Steve spoke again, coaxingly.

“Come on D. I need to see those blue eyes.”

It was the wobble in the familiar voice that had Danny frowning in confusion. Was something wrong with Steve? Had something happened to…?

Danny’s eyes shot open as memory hit, and he flung out the hand not tethered to an IV board.

“Baby…Steve? My baby…okay? Steve?”

He croaked out, and peered blearily up into Steve’s weary, unshaven face, blinking rapidly in the bright sunlight, flailing hand caught and held in both of Steve’s as his husband smiled down at him. Steve’s eyes were wet and red-rimmed. Was Steve crying? His heart lurched in fear, but Steve was already soothing him with soft kisses over his prickly face.

“Shhh, the baby is fine, Danno. It’s you we were worried about. You’ve been asleep for…quite a while.”

Steve leaned his forehead against Danny’s and took a deep, shaky breath.

Thank God. Danny had finally awoken and in his right mind. During the surgery to deliver the baby, he had not only hemorrhaged and lost a lot of blood, but he had also had a bad reaction to the anesthesia. He had been unconscious for almost 32 hours as a result. Steve had never been so frightened in his life. He had stuck like glue to his comatose husband’s side and the hospital staff had learned very quickly to work around him. Hastily he reached for the cup of ice chips on the side table and spooned a bit between Danny’s lips, smiling at the soft sigh of relief the blond gave as they melted over his parched tongue and throat.

He felt a wide, stupid smile stretch across his face as he smiled down into the sky blue eyes blinking sleepily up at him. Danny was pale, unshaven, and his hair an unruly mess, but still the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen in his life. Unable to resist that face he bent and kissed Danny’s chapped lips gently, smiling against them as his husband hummed with pleasure. It amazed him sometimes, that he was allowed this –Danny, and Danny’s fierce, bright love in his life. He grinned down at his lover.

“Someone’s been waiting to meet you.” Steve said softly, smiling as Danny brightened and struggled weakly to sit up. He pushed him gently back, hands on both broad shoulders.

“Oh, no you don’t. Not until the Doc sees you’re awake. Then I’ll fetch DJ from the nursery.”

His husband arched a blond brow.

“DJ?”

Steve bit his lip and gave Danny his best puppy eyes from under long lashes.

“Um, I might have named him already.”

The brow climbed higher.

“I named him Daniel John! I know we hadn’t really decided and you wanted to call him Jacob or Michael, but it just seemed to fit…” he trailed off at the sight of the fond look on his husband’s face, and huffed out a relieved breath.

“OK, Babe, ok! Where’s my boy? Fetch the Doc, so I can see him! Chop, chop McGarrett!”

“Yes, Sir, right away, Sir!” Steve snapped off a sassy salute and reached for the call button, ignoring Danno’s scowl and mutter of ‘smart ass SEAL.’

An hour later, Steve perched on the bed with Danny, loving eyes soaking in his small family. He swallowed hard at the look of awe on his husband’s face when he saw their son for the first time. Danny had peeled the pale blue receiving blanket back and immediately counted the tiny fingers and toes. One wee hand now held one of his father’s blunt fingers captive.

“He looks like you. He has your dark hair and eyelashes and your long fingers and toes.” Danny murmured, captivated by the tiny miracle he held in his arms. He glanced up to meet his partner’s eyes and blushed at the love he saw reflected there.  
DJ yawned a wet, pink yawn and blinked up at his father, hazy blue eyes trying to focus on Danny’s face. His thick tuft of dark hair was standing on end again.  
Steve smirked. “He has your eyes and, um, energetic hair.” He grinned at Danny’s narrowed eyes.

“Nice save, McGarrett. Yeah, poor kid has the Williams Electric Medusa Hair.” He smoothed it down with one blunt finger and snorted out a small laugh when it immediately sprang up again. He smiled up into Steve’s eyes.

“Seems to me he’s got a damned fine father. Not every kid is lucky enough to have Super SEAL as a dad.”

Steve beamed down at him, and bent to steal a kiss.

“Ditto, Danno!”

“Ditto Danno? What are you five…mmurph.”?

Steve cut off the impending lecture with a deep kiss, effectively distracting his husband while their son gurgled happily in the strong cradle of his father’s arms.


End file.
